The Death Angels Among US
by Carllide
Summary: A new story from 'Can We Stay Together'. The death angels are in the Soul Society because the world they protect is on the clock to end. They have lived the life in the Soul Society but now they must finish their original mission: End of the human world. It has started and but will they be able to stop it. Using my favorite characters. Men x Men Description can change
1. War

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Bleach

_**Well this is a story that is sort of a continuation of 'Can We Stay Together'. I do apologize about how the story took a turn but I needed a way to introduce characters for this story. It will develop but had to get the 4 horsemen in first. Thanks and enjoy! **_

_**Just as guide:**_

_**Death Angels: Byakuya (Abaddon), Ukitake (Michael), Yumichika (Gabriel) and Aizen (Samuel)**_

_**Four Horsemen: Gin (Death), Kyoraku (Famine), Ikkaku (War) and Urahara (Conquest)**_

_**-#-**_

Yumichika was preparing dinner for his baby and his lover Ikkaku. He was happy because his baby was doing well after a light cold he caught from his travel to the human world.

Boom!

He jumped when the clap of thunder sounded outside. Yumichika turned as he heard his baby start to cry. He picked up his baby and tried to comfort him as the thunder shook the house.

"Shhh, little one. Poppa's here," Yumichika whispered as the baby quieted down.

After a few minutes, the baby was lulled to sleep. He slowly walked to the nursery as he continued to hum a lullaby. As he placed his son down for nap, he felt someone behind him. He quickly turned and smiled.

"Ikkaku, what are you doing here?"

Ikkaku smiled as he came to Yumichika and placed his arms around him and gave him a passionate kiss. It was one that took his breath away. He broke away and stared at Ikkaku. He looked at the sleeping baby. He was in a deep sleep as Yumichika turned back to Ikkaku and motioned him to the bedroom.

As they made passionate love, Yumichika noticed that his lover was more aggressive than normal. But he liked it when he was this aggressive.

Just as Yumichika was about to climax, his eyes turn black as he yells out.

His body tensed and shook. He could not control himself. He grabbed Ikkaku hard until he dug his fingers in his back. He tried to control his transformation but it happened so fast. His wings appeared and his eyes were black. He sat up and grabbed Ikkaku's face. He looked into his eyes and noticed they were black. He gave him the most passionate kiss that he has ever given him.

They both fell back on the bed in a puddle of sweat. They both seem to have gotten control of themselves. Ikkaku placed his arms around Yumichika as he got close enough to whisper in his ear.

"I missed you so much, Gabriel," War said between deep breaths.

"What in the hell are you doing? You took over Ikkaku's body?" Yumichika was getting out of the bed trying to put on a robe to cover himself.

"Where are you going?" War looked at him.

"Remember, we," he pointed back and forth between them, "have a baby." He hurried out of the room.

War heard Yumichika talking to the baby. He must have wakened while they were making love. He came back into the room holding the baby. He handed him the child.

"If you are taking over his body, you have to hold our son." Yumichika said with a smile on his face.

War changed his eyes as he held the child like it was the first time holding an anything. He jumped in the bed with them.

"I am going to ask you this," Yumichika asked as they both played with the baby, "It's has been months since our last time, where are your brothers?"

War knew that he could not get out of this.

"Conquest is here. He has been here for a while. He's coming to see Samuel give birth to this baby. You know he is intrigued by stuff like that." He started to roll his neck and stretch which made the baby laugh. "How do you stay in this sack? At least you picked one that had a decent body. He looked at Yumichika who had a look of 'I am not impressed right now' on his face.

"Alright, Famine's not here yet. But like me, he misses Michael and he is on his way to see him." He took a deep breath and continued, "Death, well you know him. He is so orderly. That is why he and Abaddon are so good together." He started to laugh which made the baby laugh.

"I have to fix the baby something to eat." Yumichika jumped out of bed walked into the kitchen. He was fixing the bottle when turned around when he felt it. He turned and saw Byakuya standing there. His eyes were black and angry.

"Where is he?" Byakuya said.

"I am right here." Ikkaku stood in the doorway with the baby.

Byakuya changed his eyes as the baby reached for him. He grabbed the baby and gave him a hug. Yumichika came over with a bottle in his hand and grabbed the baby.

"Come on son, I know that you are hungry and your uncle Byakuya and your daddy want to talk." They left the kitchen which left Byakuya and Ikkaku alone.

Byakuya calmed down as both decided to sit at the table. They stared at each other with their black eyes.

"Abaddon, I know that you are upset but we cannot stop what going to happen. Conquest has been here for a while. Military coupes and victory and government instabilities are just what Conquest is at his best. I just wanted to see Gabriel before I had to go to work. Conquest makes it so easy for me to do my job."

"Death? Is he close?" Abaddon asked more out of curiosity.

War smiled and chuckled. "I don't know. Whatever number you pulled on him, it really did hurt him." War reached across to him and Abaddon reached back. "Death loves you a lot. He never opens up to anyone but you know that the eight of us have something to do. This world is going to end. Conquest has started a process that can't be stopped. Now it is my turn and so can do his job Famine next. He is probably is dragging Death with him because regardless of what going on between you two, he does have a role to play. We all want to spend time with our loves. Which reminds me, I got to go do this family thing. I kinda like it."

He got up and was about to go back to the room where Yumichika was when he stopped and turned back to Byakuya.

"You know that Conquest will seek out Samuel. I am with Gabriel and Famine is on his way to see Michael. My brother, Death, will be here soon. You know that. Please talk to him." War came back into the room and kissed Abaddon on the cheek. He whispered in his ear.

"Out of all the of Gabriel's brothers, I hate you the most."

Abaddon smiled as War left to go down the hall to his lover.


	2. Conquest

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach

_Here's another chapter. Enjoy!_

_-#-_

Aizen slowly walked around the room as placed one hand at his back and the other his stomach. He smiled as he thought about the baby would be here any day. He slowly walked to the kitchen to fix some tea when he heard Masumi laughing. He knew that Urahara was the only one who could make him laugh that loud. He smiled as he poured the tea in his cup.

He was sipping his tea when he started to think about his last conversation with Yumichika.

He has learned that War had come to him. He had taken possession of Ikkaku's body. Yumichika had told Sosuke that he was so into the 'family thing' and that Conquest was coming to see him. He placed his hand over his stomach. He knew that Conquest would come to see the birth of this child.

Aizen closed his eyes as he rolled his neck to wake himself more. He opened his eyes to reveal the black eyes of Samuel. He inhaled deeply as he felt Conquest was near. He knows that he would probably be in touch with him soon.

"Poppa, Poppa," Masumi yelled as he came in to the kitchen.

Aizen quickly changed his eyes as his son wanted to hug him. Masumi hugged his leg because he knew because his Poppa could not pick him up. Masumi got a stool and stood on it. He leaped and jump into his Poppa's arms. Aizen caught him and gave him the biggest hug he could muster. He planted a kiss on his cheek and told him to get ready for his lesson with Yoruichi.

He jumped out of his Poppa arms and ran out of the kitchen. He passed Urahara at the door and said, only in voice that Urahara and Aizen could hear, "Bye Conquest."

Aizen eyes went immediately to black as he turned to see Urahara standing in the door watching his son run down the hall. He then turned to Aizen. His black eyes danced as he came to Aizen and nervously placed his hands on his stomach.

"This is want you call pregnancy. I'm glad I made it in time."

"Welcome home, Conquest," as they both kissed each other.

Conquest picked up Aizen and carried him to their room. Once in the bed, the two resumed kissing and hugging each other.

"Let me guess, you knew I was coming." Conquest said as stroked his loves hair.

Aizen eyes were eyes were black as he spoke to Conquest. "Gabriel told me War was here. He told me that you were through with your part and that he was up next."

Conquest placed his hand under Samuel's chin and kissed him. "Who says that I am through? I may just want to come and see you." He leaned in and kissed him. "So, when is this baby coming into this world?"

"Any day," Samuel smiled as he placed his hand on top of Conquest.

"That one called, Masumi," Conquest said, "he is amazing. I really like the idea of us having another child."

"Another child?" Samuel started to think how Masumi recognized Conquest. "How did he . . ."

"An angel can recognize his father. So, if you are the one who gave him life, I am the one who is suppose to help train him." He kissed Samuel.

"Why? I don't understand. You mean that Masumi is . . . ." Samuel said as a pain went through him.

"It's time. I will bring this child into this world." Conquest said as he held Samuel's hand and rubbed his back to relieve the pain. "I have never assisted in any births. Conquest does not only mean military conquest, it could mean other things like survival conquest. Now, this body I chose knows how to do a lot of things. And bringing a new life into this world this way, he knows. Besides, War was right, I like this type of things. It will be a while before it is time. I know that you want to call your brothers. I can take all of them being here; even Abaddon.

Samuel smiled as he looked at Conquest. "Now tell me how was Masumi able to see you as Conquest?"

Conquest sighed as he placed an arm around Samuel.

"Tell me the truth. I know that it is more to this than you just showing up. Usually you and War work together before you are through. War has not even started and you are here with me. What is going on?"

Conquest spoke but tried to keep Samuel calm before another contraction happened. "A small army of fallen angels are looking for the four of you. Remember, the four of you are the powerful ones. You have the final say in any world. My brothers and I are just are here to help you guys. They talked to us trying to get us to come to their side but we said no. They almost convinced my brother Death to come with him but we got him away.

"The children you have are a part of you. When all of you had children, not only were we watching, that small army was watching also. The children that you are having are death angels also. But they will be tied to this world. When you leave, they cannot go with us.

"Now, you and your brothers have been given the task of rearing and teaching these children on how to use the powers of death. My brothers and I can delay our part but we can't stop it. Masumi is safe because he is older than a year. The others are coming of age. That is why War came to protect the baby Gabriel had and Famine will protect Michael and I am here for this child and Masumi."

"Death? Is he coming?" Samuel asked as another contraction started. It was worse than the one before. As it eased, Samuel asked the question again.

"I hope so. Famine was the last one to speak with him. He stated that he may have to drag him with him but he will be coming. Let's hope he and Abaddon can work out their problems." Conquest said as he felt Samuel's brother coming. "I think it is about time for this one to come. Let us prepare."


End file.
